


Copy Cat (Cheaters Never Win, Except Maybe Just This Once)

by p_nd18



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my prompt, "I copied your homework in class, but I got number 2 wrong and you didn't, so I think you did it on purpose and that's not nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy Cat (Cheaters Never Win, Except Maybe Just This Once)

Jackson stared at the paper in his hand, 98%.

It's not that its the worst score he's gotten this year because its not.

It's the best, but he's fairly certain that he copied all of Namjoon's answers down and he's sitting right next to him with an 100 percent so something's not adding up.

"Hey," Jackson nudged Namjoon's shoulder with his elbow. "What did you get for number 2?"

Namjoon turned around in his chair, facing Jackson.

"The right answer." Namjoon stated.

"Don't be a dick dude, just tell me."

"If you had studied, you would know." Namjoon retorted.

"Look mister know-it-all, I copied you exactly. How come I missed one and you didn't?" Jackson whisper-yelled.

"Maybe because you've been copying me since the fifth grade and you're not exactly subtle about it." Namjoon said.

"What?" Jackson asked, "What does that even...wait, You knew this entire time that I was copying you? Why didn't you stop me?"

Namjoon blushed. "Well...I never really had a reason to? I mean, it never bothered me and..." Namjoon cleared his voice, turning back around to face the blackboard.

"And?" Jackson asked, glancing at Namjoon's mouth, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Hoping, that Namjoon would finish his sentence.

"And if you want to be an idiot for the rest of your life, I won't stop you." 

The delicate moment shattered into finely crystallized dust.

"Bitch."

~

The end of the day approached and Jackson saw himself hastily throwing his notebooks into his bag to catch up with Namjoon.

"You still didn't tell me how I got number 2 wrong." Jackson started.

Namjoon smirked. " I wrote down the wrong answer, then when I went to turn the assignment in, I changed it to the correct one."

Jackson stopped walking for a moment.  
"You're an ass, you know that?" He said, jogging to catch up with Namjoon again.

Namjoon grabbed his boyfriend's hand.  
"I know, but you love me."

Jackson smiled and turned his head to kiss Namjoon's cheek. "True..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank my friend @kxgfangirl for getting me back into the spirit of writing.


End file.
